


Her tragedy turned love

by Happs182



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happs182/pseuds/Happs182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the fighting and yelling Clarke and Bellamy go through, they finally find love, but that love is torn away when Clarke is kidnapped by the Grounders. Bellamy is sure he can get her to love him again and Clarke is sure she's not worth it. (Clarke and Bellamy pairing x) of course)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So I have already posted this story on Fanfic and its doing pretttty well so i thought i would post it on here x) Enjoy!

I woke up with a groan. I had a crick in my neck and my back had shots of pain shooting through my spine. Where was I exactly? Oh yea…that’s right. I am with the grounders…for how long? Well, I'm not sure really, maybe a couple days? Weeks? How should I know? But what I do know is, is that being here is a bitch. Every morning I wake up, get some food, and then the torture begins. Not just mental but physical mostly. They’ll come in with their weird, sadistic looking masks and blindfold me, taking me somewhere to beat me to death, trying to get answers from me about my people. 

I haven’t spoken a simple word to them, I haven’t cried, I haven’t screamed, I haven’t done anything. I didn’t want to give Anya the pleasure of seeing me in pain, the bitch. But I was running on fumes now, I wouldn’t be able to last any longer. On top of that I had lost communication with Finn a while ago. Last time I saw him was when we had to save the little girl, Tris was her name I'm pretty sure. I remember them saying that if I didn’t save her Finn would die.

Of course I didn’t save her, she was poisoned to far already and the fluid in her lungs weren’t making her any better. After that they took Finn away to be killed when I failed to save Tris’s life. But I'm sure you are wondering how I got in this situation in the first place. 

 

FLASHBACK:

“Ok, you’re all patched up, just try not to move or do anything drastic so you don't rip your stitches out.” I watched as Mike limped out the tarp and out of the pod. He was a little under 14 years of age, but he was a hard working kid and very kind and mature for his age. I sighed and looked at my hands. They were coated in the blood of Mike from his leg. Apparently he fell and cut his leg on a rock but I've seen how the older boys bully him around. No doubt one of them did this to him, the idiots. 

I stood up and went to the water bowl across from the table and soaked my hands in the water, ridding them of the blood that was stained on them. I was really hoping to close up shop in my homemade hospital early; being the only healer out here I had to take care of everyone pretty much. It did help when Octavia came in and helped some. Even Raven stopped by a couple times, but other than that, I was on my own. 

I heard footsteps coming up the ramp and the sound of the tarp being moved out of the way. I looked behind me to see Bellamy standing there with a blood splotch on his shirt. He didn’t look like he wanted to be there at all. I honestly didn’t know where I stood with the guy, I knew that we were partners since we had to work together to lead the camp, but other than that I had no idea.

Octavia on the other hand, I found her like a little sister and I have told her that. I was extremely happy when she told me that she saw me as her older sister. But Bellamy? I had no idea about him. He came over, limping slightly, and sat down on the metal table/ chair I use for my patients. “What did you do now Bellamy?” I grabbed my needle and some fishing wire for the stitches. He looked over at me wearing his famous smirk. “Wouldn’t you like to know Princess?” I scowled at him.

This is why we don't like each other, I think he’s an asshole and he thinks I'm a princess, you can feel the love coming off of us. “So, mind telling me what happened?” He sat there for a while starring at me until he finally sighed in defeat. I smirked and sat down on my stool. “While we were out hunting a wild boar rammed me and the tusk punctured me in the side.” My eyes widened, if that was true the tusk could have punctured something important. “You’re gonna have to take your shirt off so I can see the wound.” He put on a confident smile gazing at me. I felt my cheeks get warm. ‘Pull your self together Clarke, this is Bellamy were talking about here!’ 

“Ya sure you just don't want to drool all over me?” I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. “Are you gonna do it or do you want me to do it? Cause I wont be gentle.” He shook his head, his smile being replaced by a smirk as he lifted his shirt slowly, hissing every now and again when he hurt himself. When the shirt was above his head I went ahead and pulled it off of him so I didn’t have to wait. “Impatient are we doc?” I ignored his comment and put his shirt on the table. 

I wasn’t gonna lie, he was very attractive. So it wasn’t a big surprise when his stomach didn’t have an ounce of fat on it. He was very muscular but not too much to wear it looked displeasing, no doubt got all of it from the time that we have been here. I saw his hand in front of my face and his finger motioned for me to look up. I blushed hard, being caught starring at the man I despise…kinda. I put my hands on his side gently to inspect the cut and didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath on Bellamy’s part. I knew my hands weren’t cold. I smirked to myself. ‘Karma’s a bitch jerk face.’ I pushed on the outside of the cut gently and Bellamy groaned in pain. 

“Alright, this may hurt…a lot. So don't move or it will be a lot harder for me to stitch you up.” He nodded slowly, his tough guy ego gone, replaced with a venerable little child. I don't think he knew he looked like that right now, if he knew he would put his mask right back on. I grabbed the needle and stuck it into his side and started to sew him up. He gripped the sides of the table hard, trying not to move for me. I started to hum a lullaby that my mother would always hum to me when I was in pain and she was fixing me up. 

I finished and cut the rest of the line off. Bending down I grabbed a bandage under the table and some tape. I carefully place it on his cut and let out a sigh of relief. But we weren’t done quite yet. “Now I know it hurts but I need you to lean forward for me really quick. I need to check for internal bleeding.” He nodded and slowly started to sit up. I put my hands on his back and eased him up slowly when he faltered. I looked and saw no evidence of internal bleeding. I eased him back down and put a wet washcloth on his forehead.

Sweat dripped from his face and fell down his neck, going down his torso and disappearing into his pants. I gulped and tore my eyes from the exotic sight. “L-like what you see Princess?” Even in pain and misery he still finds the strength to get on my nerves. “Jerk face…” I mumble under my breath. I place my hand on his cheek to find him burning up. “Well, good news is is that I patched up your cut without a problem and you have no internal bleeding. Bad news is is that you have a fever and you’re gonna be in bed for a couple days.”

I went over and started to wash my hands. “I’ll have Miller or somebody watch over you, make sure you follow my orders.” I said more to my self than to anyone. I turned to find Bellamy already sitting up facing me putting his shirt back on. “If you have any major problems just come back to see me, Lord knows I’ll be in here.” I took my hair out of the bun I had it in to cool myself off from the humidity outside. My hair instantly stuck to the back of my neck from all the sweat and dirt and made me groan. I needed a bath…I heard footsteps approach me so I looked up and almost hit Bellamy in the process.

He was standing in front of me looking down at me smirking. Didn’t he ever hear anything about personal space? I scowled at him. “What?”   
“Nothing Princess, just gonna say..thank you.” I smiled up at him. Now this was the Bellamy I liked, if only we could rid him of that smirk of his. “Your welcome, just try not to get beat up real-“ I was interrupted by shouts from out side the pod. It sounded like multiple people. I stepped away from Bellamy, moving the tarp away from the door and walking outside, Bellamy close behind.

There was a circle in the middle of the camp, some were cheering, some were saying stop, and some weren’t saying a thing. “Excuse me. Move out of the way please. Move you bunch of idiots!” Finally they cleared a path in front of me. Mike was on the ground getting punched and kicked by a couple of older teens. Oh man this infuriated me; I could feel my blood boil. I rushed into the middle of the scuffle and kicked a kid’s knee, making him fall on his face. I didn’t see the punch coming though before it hit me in the jaw, making me stumble back some.

I looked at the kid with death in my eyes, oh he was dead. Or he would have been if Bellamy didn’t punch his square in the nose first, sending the kid 5 feet back sputtering like a mad man. I looked down looking a Mike and crouched down beside him. He had tears leaking down his face, which was scrunched up in pain. Blood was soaking through his pants telling me that the idiots reopened his wound. I wrapped my arm around his waist and put his arm over my shoulder so I could take most of his weight. 

We limped back to the drop ship, Bellamy’s lecture raging on behind us. No doubt I would have to re-stitch his wound again as well. I placed Mike on the table and cut some of his pants some more since the wound got bigger, yay. I grabbed my needle and string and stuck them in some moonshine, getting my hands wet in the process. “You ok Mike?” He just stared down at me emotionless, poor soul. I sighed and started to stitch his leg back up when he hugged me. I felt my shoulder become wet from his tears and hugged him back. 

He pulled back and wiped he tears from his eyes. “Thank you Clarke.” I smiled up at him and went back to sewing his leg. “No problem Mike, if you ever need any help I'm here for you.” He nodded softly. I looked up at him again and saw guilt in his eyes, probably from where the idiot punched me. “Don't blame yourself for me getting hurt Mike, it was my decision to intervene not yours.”

“I know, but I still feel bad about it, I'm sorry.” “Its ok Mike, no need to apologize.” The rest of the time was silent until I finished up with his leg. I helped him off of the table and patted his shoulder. “I'm sure you know the procedure, don't do anything drastic or anything, I don't want your stitches coming back out.” He smiled softly and nodded. “Of course, thanks Clarke.” He limped out of the drop ship for the second time today. Then in came Octavia and Bellamy. Bellamy was leaning on Octavia for support; her face was stricken with worry for her brother. Just because they fought a lot didn’t mean they didn’t care for each other. 

I went over and took up Bellamys left side and helped Octavia maneuver him to sit on the chair. “Thanks Octavia, I’ll take the rest from here.” “Not a problem Clarke, I know how much of a pain in the ass my brother is from experience.” She smiled at me before walking back outside. 

BELLAMY POV

I sighed. I had no idea, what I just did back there. Honestly I don't. I was just following Clarke and I saw her get hit and bam, red. That’s all I saw. The stupid ass made the wrong move and hit Clarke, although why should I care so much. I shouldn’t care that much so why am I? But I think I have an idea. “Ok Bellamy, take your shirt off so I can stitch you up again.” I was too busy with my thoughts I did it without making a comment. 

She bent down and looked at my reopened wound. She lightly wetted it with a washcloth with moonshine on it. I hissed in pain from the sizzling feeling of it. “Sorry about that, but I need to clean it.” She grabbed the needle and fishing line and softly touched my side. It sent shivers and electricity up my spine. Her hands were warm and felt good on my skin. If only I could get her to give me a massage. The image sprung up in my mind and I had the decency to blush. Damn hormones. 

Thank god she never saw the blush on my face or I would never hear the end of it. She finished the stitches and put a bandage over it. Rising from her seated position she looked at me and smiled. My heart constricted at the site of her beautiful smile. Wait a minute….what am I thinking?! I shook my head to rid the thoughts and spotted blood on Clarkes face. “Alright, you’re free to go.” 

I got off the table easily and grasped Clarkes shoulders. “What are you doing?” I moved her to sit down on the table and stood in front of her smirking. My eyes lowered to her pink lips and I had to fight off the urge to cover them with my own. I swallowed and took the washcloth from her hand, our hands brushing slightly. A look of disappointment washed over her face. But what was she disappointed about?

CLARKE POV

He grabbed my shoulders gently out of nowhere. “What are you doing?” All he did was smirk and moved me to sit down on the table. I couldn’t figure out for my life what he was doing. I saw his gaze drop to my mouth, or what I thought was my mouth, and my heart sped up. I was nervous, but for what? He reached at me and got in close, his breath fanning my face. I thought for sure he was gonna kiss me, but he grabbed my washcloth in my hand instead. 

Against my will disappointment washed through me, I thought for sure he was gonna kiss me…but why would I want him to anyways, not like I like him or anything. His fingers brushed mine when he gently took the washcloth from my hand. I had no clue what he planned to do with it, but he held it up and touched my cheek softly with it, bringing up a sting. Then I knew, he was cleaning my cut. I knew I had one on my cheek from the blood tickling me when it ran down my cheek, but I didn’t think he would clean it for me. I just kept eye contact with him and he softly wiped away the blood from my cheek. His free hand was holding my chin gently with his thumb, probably unconsciously, rubbing my skin slowly.

I waited till he was done. He put the cloth down, still keeping his eye locked with mine. He leaned forward till our noses could touch if I was to just go a centimeter forward. The air was intense and hot but in a good way. His breath fanned my face more. His hand reached up to move a curl from my eyes and put it behind me ear. His gaze dropped to my lips and so did mine. They looked so inviting honestly, I didn’t know what was wrong with me but truthfully I didn’t want to stop. 

Our gazes met each other again. His eyes were filled with desire, passion, and…love? I wasn’t able to look anymore when he closed his eyes and leaned forward rather quick. His lips crashed onto mine, the kiss was rough and full of desire. I was shocked for a couple of seconds before I slowly started to kiss back, until I was kissing him just as feverishly as he was to me. He bit my bottom lip softly to have me grant him entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue darted into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance.

His hands grabbed both sides of my face and pulled me closer to him. He backed up some so I could stand up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and plunged my hands into his dark curly hair. His hands stroked down my side and gripped my hip pulling me flush against him. Heat pooled into my body and I was painfully aware of just how close we were. He nibbled my top lip; I could feel his smirk forming on my mouth. Our kisses went from rough and passionate to gentle and loving in the matter of minuets. 

My lungs cried out for air so I pulled away slightly, I still didn’t want this moment to end though. He read my thoughts and started planting soft, sweet kisses around my face. He kissed up my jaw to my nose, then both of my eyes. I sighed in bliss, this was pure heaven. He made his way down to my ear and nibbled it teasingly. I gasped at the action and pulled on his hair, earning a low growl from his throat. He blew on my ear lope sending shivers down my spine, spiking my pleasure. 

Placing one last kiss on my ear lobe and he went downward to my neck, giving it open-mouthed kisses. I sighed in pleasure and leaned my head over, giving him more access. I groaned aloud as he continued to assault my neck with his lips. He finally leaned his head back up to mine and gave me one last soft kiss on the lips before pulling away and leaning his forehead to mine. I breathed in a couple big breaths and finally spoke. “What…what was that?” He smirked and kissed the crown of my face. “That Princess, was me playing doctor, I think I did good don't you think?” 

I smirked softly. “Well if that’s the treatment I get I might just have to let you play doctor more often.” He chuckled and hugged me close, submerging his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling. On any other day before this, I would have slapped Bellamy dizzy for touching me like this, but now? I don't know. My heart swelled at the thought of this happening a second time later. That was it, after all this time; I developed feelings for the jerk face. I can’t believe it.

And we would have made it a second time if Octavia hadn’t come barging in, a smirk evident on her face. We were already tangled up into one another so even if she hadn’t known before now, she would definitely know now. “Its about time you guys got together, I was sick of you guys looking at each other from across the camp all the time like lost puppies. Anyways, Bell, the hunters are ready for you to go with them. I’ll be waiting outside.” Her smirk never left her face until she was out of site. I giggled at the thought of her; she sure was a funny person. 

We stayed in each others arms until he tried to pull away. My arms were locked around his neck and I refused to let go, besides, he wouldn’t be able to go hunting anyways with that wound. He chuckled. “I've gotta go princess.” I shook my head and buried my head into his chest. “You can’t go anywhere until your wound is healed remember?” He seemed to be taking his time in thinking about what I said, but he broke apart from me when the sound of footsteps came from outside the drop ship. 

The tarp was thrown away from Millers face as he stepped into the ship. “Come on Bellamy. We have to go hunting before it gets too late.” He seemed impatient to get going but wouldn’t let it show to much, I'm sure he didn’t want Bellamy to get mad at him. “Sorry boys, but Bellamy here can’t go on another hunting trip for a couple days, I can’t have him pulling his stitches out again.” Miller looked at me before looking back at Bellamy for an answer. 

I wasn’t surprised he didn’t listen to me; he was solider to Bellamy and only him. “Come on princess, I wont do anything big, just catch a couple rabbits maybe. Our hunting trip was a failure today and I don't want them thinking I'm just gonna give up.” “You can’t go, you have to stay here until your healed.” “Sorry princess, but I'm going.” And with that he left the drop ship sporting a smirk. He thought it was funny now, just wait until he rips his stitches out a third time, its not gonna be any less painful than the first.

I shook my head and laughed some, the idiot is gonna get himself killed. I heard another person enter the pod and looked over my shoulder. Finn. Just the person I didn’t want to see. “What Finn?” I snapped at him. I didn’t mean to snap I just really wasn’t in the mood. “I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me and Mike, he asked me to invite you.” I stood up straighter and thought about it. No way was I gonna let Mike go by himself, even if he was with Finn. 

I nodded and put down my cloth. “Yea sure, I’ll go.” So long to my early night sleep. I stepped out of the pod and made my way to Mike who already had me a knife. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair before taking the knife. He already had a spear with him and I guessed Finn was going to take a knife like me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Bellamy behind me. “Where do you think you’re going?” I furrowed my brow. “Hunting why?” “You’re not going Clarke, you’re staying here.” 

Anger shot through me. “You can’t tell me what to do Bellamy, I'm going.” He gripped my shoulder a little more harder. “No you’re not Clarke, its too dangerous.” I knew he had good intentions and his heart was in the right place but his head wasn’t. “You’re not my father Bellamy, I can do what I want. I can take care of myself.” He glared down at me and I glared right back. This was the Bellamy I didn’t like; the leader who thought his word was law. He was bossy, an asshole, rude, and just plain out stupid at times.   
“You are staying here.”

“No, I'm not!”

“Yes you are!” 

“No Bellamy! I'm going and that’s final!” He should know by now that I never loose at an argument. But we were both stubborn and wouldn’t give up till we got what we wanted. “You want to die?! Fine then! Go on! Just know that if you get killed, you’re killing everyone else with you!” That one hurt, that one really hurt. His eyes flashed with regret and guilt right after her said it. He should know I'm still upset over killing Adam and I still have nightmares about it. I didn’t say anything, I just grabbed Mikes and Finns hands and stomped my way out of the camp.

“Clarke!” “Clarke!” His shouts got farther and farther away, I was slightly disappointed when he didn’t come to retrieve me. I should have known he didn’t actually like me; I was just another trophy he conquered. My heart stung at the thought. Its like I'm in love with him or something…I smiled softly, I guess I am. 

We trudged through the woods, tracking an animal here and there. We were on this trail though and I couldn’t help but worry, and finaly I voiced my opinion. “This trail doesn’t feel right.” Finn bent down and lightly traced the print. “Your right, this isn’t your average every day trail, it’s a perfect trail…too perfect.” As the words escaped his mouth a whizzing sound was heard through the air until a thumb followed it. 

We both looked over to see Mike with an arrow in his leg. Then another appeared in his shoulder and he fell backwards. “Mike!” I lunged for him but someone grabbed my hand and twisted it hard. A sickening crack came from it and a cry sprung from my mouth. “Gahh!” I looked over to see Finn knocked unconscious on the ground. I felt a pain on my head and all went black.

FLASHBACK END

Now you know why I'm in such a fucked up situation. Who am I talking to again? I shook my head. I must be going insane. All I wished to happen was for Bellamy to come barging through that door, guns up and ready to take me away from this hell I'm in. But why would he come for me now? Last time I saw him I basically told him to kiss my ass and left. I still felt guilty over it. He is all I think of in this cell, I stopped worrying about Finn a while ago, he either escaped or he was killed. I'm so useless I wouldn’t have been able to do anything for him anyways. 

Suddenly Anya came through my door. She didn’t have any food or water so what was she doing? She grabbed me by the arm and hoisted me up. I fell of course, both my ankles were broken from them being bashed by a rock so I wouldn’t escape. Learned that the hard way. She cursed and grabbed me around the waist. I groaned in pain and she squeezed my bruised ribs too hard. “W-What's going on?” “We know longer have any use for you.” She finally gave up in trying to carry me and dropped me unceremoniously on the floor. I coughed up blood but she didn’t care. She tied some rope around my hands, taking off my original restraints and started dragging me. 

We were finally out of the hut I was in and sunlight shot into my eyes, fresh air flowing into my lungs. I noticed men were following us as we went into the woods. I was pulled over roots, on rocks, over twigs and branches, my shirt finally just ripped off as we went. My pants had big gaping holes in them now, no use in even calling them pants. My eyes were swollen, I didn’t know if it was because of the lack of sleep or from the pain, so I couldn’t really see around me, but from what I could it seemed familiar. My ears picked up the sound of running water. We were at the creek that was the barrier between our camp and there’s. 

This is also where Jasper was speared. My stomach churned at the thought. We eventually made it to a clearing that centered an all to familiar tree. The same one we found Jasper in. They're gonna string me up… I tugged on my restraints as a last ditch effort to get away but was grabbed by the hair and tugged forward by Anya. She motioned for them to start hanging me up in the tree. Could this day get any worse? I felt drops of water land on my face. Obviously it can. They tied me to the tree, my body was stretched uncomfortably and it was starting to get cold. I was being crucified. Whoopty-fucking-doo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllo, so here's chapter 2 for you, hope you enjoy!

BELLAMY (when Clarke goes missing)

“They haven’t come back yet…” Bellamy paced around at the front gate, no doubt leaving an indention behind in the ground from walking so much. Miller, sporting his own worried expression, came up to Bellamy and put a gentle hand on his shoulder for some comfort. “I'm sure they just found something and are taking their time in exploring it and coming back.” Bellamy appreciated Millers comfort, but it wasn’t really helping him as much as he’d like it too. He gave a nod to him and a small smile, thanking him for the effort.  
The whole camp was waiting at the front gates for Clarkes hunting team to return, which they have failed to do yet and it was approaching dark. Bellamy couldn’t help but worry for Clarke and the others, he knew she could take care of herself; she was Clarke Griffin for Christ sakes. But the feeling, the churning in his gut, just told him that something was wrong.   
“I have to go find them, just to make sure. I-I’ll take a couple men with me and we’ll find them.” Bellamy tried but his voice didn’t come out as confident as he hoped, more like a stuttering mess. Octavia came up from behind Bellamy and hugged him. She hated to tell him, but they couldn’t go out right now, not with it so close to dark. “Bell, you know its too dark to venture outside right now, you would get lost and hurt yourself. You aren't gonna be any use to Clarke dead. Just wait till first light to go find her if she doesn’t turn up tonight. You’re gonna have all day to find her.”   
Octavia wondered if he even heard her because he made no sign that he did. He just stared through the gate unblinkingly, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Octavia moved to be in front of him and grabbed both sides of his face, making him look at her. “Bell?” He just stared at her till he finally opened his mouth to answer. “Ok….fine.” He pulled his face out of her hands and walked back to his tent. He was hurt, he wanted to go after Clarke and the rest now, not later, but he knew he still had a camp to run and he had to make tough decisions, even though it was O who made that one, not him.  
The camp watched him walk off and back into his tent. None of them knew what to do; usually he would have given them this great big speech or something. Octavia decided that if Bell wasn’t gonna give them a speech like he always does, she would give it to them, Lord knows they need it. “Alright guys, we need to get back to work. If we’re gonna help Clarke and the others we need to get our shit together! Now, stop wasting time and get to work!” Apparently the people were inspired by her speech, either that or they were to scared to defy her and have Bellamy on their ass.   
The camp still whispered among themselves as they went to their posts, some were scared that the grounders might come, some were worried for Clarke and the others, and some just didn’t seem to care. “Now all we gotta do is get Clarke back so big bro can get out of this funk he’s put himself in.” She said more to herself than anyone. She knew he was worried about Finn and Mike too but his main concern would be Clarke, they had just got together and now they were ripped apart. The down side of love she guessed. She was upset too, she even came up with a ship name for them, Bellarke, it was perfect.  
Octavia walked around the camp until she came up to the biggest tent around, Bellamy’s tent. She moved the tarp to the side and stepped in slightly to see Bellamy fast asleep, unmoving. She smiled softly at the site and let go of the tarp, closing the tent back up and made her way to her own. When Bellamy was asleep alone or with someone he loved he was like an open book. He could still keep his wall up though around others when he wondered off into his dreams. He only ever truly let his wall down and let his emotions spill over when he was with someone he loved or cared for.  
Made her wonder if Clarke has seen Bellamys other side. She probably has, Bellamy can’t get enough of the girl. She knew he loved Clarke before he even knew himself, the dense idiot. She would catch him sending glances towards the girl when she wasn’t looking, she saw how he made sure she was safe and secure 24/7, she noticed how he took such great care of her, like she was glass that could break with the tiniest bump.   
Octavia had always liked Clarke, even after she noticed her brother starting to have feelings for her or when Clarke started having feelings for him even, in fact, she was happy about it. She hated, more like despised to be honest, seeing all those trampy women from the camp coming out of his tent when they knew everyone would see them, strutting out into the open like they owned the place. Skinny bitches…she didn’t even know why her brother even tried with them, they served no purpose to him other than sex.   
She opened up her tent and went inside, stripping from her dirty clothes. She opened the blanket and snuggled into the warm pelt of a panther her brother skinned for her as a make up present. She let her eyes droop until she was out like a light.   
Bellamy opened his eyes as Octavia closed his tent and walked to her own. He didn’t feel like having her see him like this, hurting and depressed, she had to think of him being strong and invincible, he did have a reputation to uphold after all. What he really needed though was Clarke. Before the kiss they shared she had comforted him one night as nightmares racked his head in his sleep. She had stayed with him all night and comforted him, telling him he wasn’t a murder but a good person in her eyes. The funny thing is, is that he actually believed her and still does.  
And as she talked to him and comforted him he realized, he, Bellamy Blake, was in fact, in love with Clarke Griffin. He didn’t think he was good enough for her, at all. He wanted to forget how his heart ached when she was around him, he didn’t want to notice how he would sometimes stutter when she talked to him, he wanted to forget the feeling of his heart racing and the blood rushing to his cheeks when she would smile at him, he wanted to be able to look into a crowed of people and not instantly spot her first.  
And even when he thinks he’s not good enough to even look at her beautiful face, he still gets mad when Spacewalker gets near her, or any other male for that matter. But Spacewalker…he hurt her, he broke her heart over and over again. Every time him and Raven would kiss Bellamy could see Clarkes eyes become distant and it infuriated him to no end. The possessive side of him wanted Clarkes thoughts clouded with only him, but the caring part of him just wanted to tear the Spacewalker apart for hurting her.  
He had never liked the Spacewalker from the beginning, but that level of dislike got a whole lot higher when he hurt Clarke, she wasn’t the same for weeks. But now, he didn’t mind the distance Clarke put between her and the Spacewalker, in fact, he rather enjoyed it. It made him feel good to know that Clarke no longer harbored feelings for the guy and that he could swoop in and sweep her off her feet. But if she did still harbor some feeling for the idiot, there would be some problems.   
After the first nightmare that she found him in she kept coming back, he had gotten used to her warm body pressed against him all night, it even warded away the nightmares, he couldn’t sleep soundly without her and that scared him, to know that he depended on Clarke so much, not just with the camp but with his own personal problems. It was pathetic. And now here he lay, alone and without Clarke, to afraid to even close his eyes for the nightmares that may pray upon him. He didn’t just want Clarke, he needed Clarke and badly, he was addicted.   
He thought of asking Octavia to sleep with him but she looked exhausted from the day already and he didn’t want to bother her and create even more problems between them. He glanced outside a small hole in his tent to see it already dark and silent. He was silently hoping that his thoughts took up most of the hours of the night and would last him till morning. He heaved out a sigh of disappointment. He knew he was going to have to face all of the people and voices that he killed in his dreams. He shut his eyes and within seconds was off and back into his own personal hell. 

They searched every day and sometimes-even nights for weeks and never found Clarke. They found Mike with two arrows sticking out of him behind a bush though, which was good. But without Clarkes help they had to go off by memory of how she did things, he developed a fever for a couple days after stitching up the wound but slowly got better after a about a week. It wasn’t until a couple days ago that Spacewalker found the yellow brick rode and made his way back.  
We had asked him about Clarke but the last time he had seen her was when they were first kidnapped and had to save a little girl. He said that Lincoln was supposed to save her with him but was unable to get to her. All of that info had really put a damper on Bellamys weeks though, every now and again he would sneak out on his own at night or early in the morning to try to search her out himself. He couldn’t come to terms with himself that it was even remotely possible she was dead like everyone else had so painfully done. No one really truly believed her to be dead but they hadn’t found her in weeks and didn’t think they would. So much so they had stopped going out on search parties when he asked them to.  
It infuriated him that they wouldn’t even lift a finger anymore to search for her. He wanted to scream at them and yell till he couldn’t but he had no spirit to anymore. But that didn’t mean he gave up hope and boy was he glad he didn’t, because he may have finally found the princess in her castle…er, tree. 

Bellamy woke up before the sun even thought of coming up over the horizon and slipped out of his tent, already clothed. He would normally go out at night but he wasn’t able to with O down his throat the entire night, telling him about what happened in the drop ship. She and Raven had taken up Clarkes job and started helping people, they weren’t nearly as good as her but they did pretty good for just being part time apprentices before.   
He grabbed a flashlight, a spear, and a knife. He slipped the knife in his back pocket and he slipped out one of the tunnels in the camp. He had a good feeling about today, maybe, just maybe, he would find her today, ending his emotional roller-coaster at the very top, never to come down. He had come to terms to being in love with her by this point; he was going crazy just thinking about her. He knew he wouldn’t survive without her by his side and he was ok with that, because he was going to make her just as addicted to him as he was to her.  
After a couple of hours in the woods, the lights started to peek through the canopy, illuminating everything around him, and thank God it did, or else he would have missed the grounders on the other side of the river pulling around a blonde beauty. It was Clarke, his princess. His heart started beating faster and he couldn’t stop the long ass grin that spread across his face. Hope fluttered in his heart as he watched her struggle from the ropes. She was alive and breathing.   
He moved silently, using trees and shadows to hide him from the observant eyes of the grounders. He saw Anya and a couple grounders he didn’t recognize, but his main goal was to get his princess away and back into his arms. He had no idea what they did to her, who touched her while she was away and in their home, he was hesitant to even find out, knowing he would be disgusted. But he had to get to her and he would, nothing was going to stand in his way.  
His heart started to constrict painfully as he watched them manhandle her into a tree, just like what they did with Jasper. He could taste last nights dinner in his throat, wanting to come up, but he swallowed it back down. He couldn’t give her a hello kiss with bad breath now could he? He watched them talk to her for hours it felt like, too long for him. Then, he felt a raindrop, and another, and another, until it eventually became a downpour. That’s when they started to leave, thank God; he was getting antsy and didn’t think he could wait any longer.   
He waited until they disappeared from view and a little longer after that to make sure they didn’t return, to make sure they were gone for good. He got up from his crouch and jumped across some rocks to get to the other side of the river. He walked straight down the middle of the clearing to the dead tree, not once taking his eyes off her form. She looked like she had been tortured to death; it made his blood boil till red was almost all he saw. She had long gashes across her body and evidence of broken bones, her blonde lushes hair was now tainted and stained red but was washing out slightly from the rain. Blood from her wounds rolled down her body to her toes until it eventually won to gravity and was pulled to the ground, creating a puddle of red liquid underneath her. It looked like a scene out of a horror movie.  
She had no shirt on, just her bra, probably had been ripped off and her pants didn’t look any better. Her body was covered in dirt and blood combined, no doubt giving her an infection on every cut she had on her poor body. Her hair shrouded her face so that he couldn’t see it, she was breathing but barley. Her stomach muscles would clench every time she took a breath, as if it was painful for her to breathe, which he didn’t doubt it was. Her skin was already pale to begin with but now it was deathly pale. He almost wondered if she was in fact actually dead from the way she looked in his eyes. His poor brave princess.  
He was almost scared to touch her, he was scared he would feel lifeless, freezing skin, he was scared he would hurt her if he touched her to hard, he was scared he would see lifeless eyes starring back at him, but he had to get her down from the tree and help her, he knew she was alive and breathing but that didn’t stop the fear from making its way into his bones. He slowly made his way to her, cautious of the traps around him and reached out, brushing his hand against her toe.  
Her neck snapped upward so she could get a look at the person who touched her, her breath she sucked in was more like a wheeze than anything else. She instantly let out a groan of pain after the action. She was hurting, she was tired, she was hungry, she was thirsty, and she was broken, but not beyond repair, he would make sure of it.  
Clarke’s eyes widened, or opened as far as they could, they were pretty swollen. She stopped breathing for a second and let the name pass her lips that she had been thinking about this whole time. “B-Bell..amy?” Her voice came out scratchy, rough and strained. Bellamy smiled up at her in the rain. “That’s right princess, I'm here.” Clarke gave him a ghostly smile and let the floodgates open, but he wouldn’t know since her tears mixed in with the rain.   
Bellamy looked around the tree for a footing he could use to climb the tree and found one. He started to climb the tree and sat on a branch beside her broken form, she didn’t even have the energy to lift her head and look at him. She wanted to see those beautiful eyes of his, she wanted to embrace his dazzling smile, she wanted to touch his lips, but she couldn’t. After a long while of him not coming to get her she had given up and was most surprised to find him standing in front of her.  
But that didn’t mean her heart didn’t sore to the heavens when she saw him in front of her just standing in the rain. Bellamy threw his spear to the ground, lodging the tip in the dirt for him to get later. He took the knife from his back pocket and started to cut her binds. He saw her wrist and almost threw up. They were oozing puss, the color was purple in the middle and spread from red to yellow on the outside, the gashes were deep, very deep. He saw a bump on her wrist and inspected it, earning a hiss of pain from her, he guessed it was a bone that had been broken.  
He was going to kill every grounder that ever laid a finger on her blonde head. He took deep breaths and focused on the rope, cutting it slowly so he didn’t move her wrist too much. He reached out and gently took her arm, waited for a reaction from her, and when he didn’t get a pained one, grabbed her arm more firmly. He cut the last bit of the rope and held her up straight by her arm so she didn’t fall from the tree. He hooked her arm over his shoulder carefully maneuvered her over so he could sit on the other tree branch beside her.   
She groaned multiple times in pain and he cursed himself for not being more careful with her. This wrist was just as bad as her other one, they could be twins. He cut the rope with a little more care than he did with the first one, not wanting to cause her any more pain then she’s already been through. He hugged her around the waist and held her up as he cut the rope that held her left wrist.   
As her weight dropped on his shoulder she let out a shuddered gasp of pain, but didn’t move. He could feel the damn tears pricking the sides of his eyes. The damn rain wasn’t helping him at all; it was making him sloppy and making the tree harder to grip onto. “I'm so sorry princess, just hang on for a little while longer.” His words didn’t even convince himself, so he doubted they helped her any.   
He carefully brought himself to the ground, not wanting to jar Clarke to much. He gently sat her back against the tree, up close he could see her face, her eyes were swollen, her lips were cracked, split, and bleeding, she had scratches covering her face, bruises populating her cheeks, and bags that hung under her eyes. She looked like death…but he wouldn’t tell her that. He smiled at her softly and kissed the crown of her forehead gently, causing her to give him a small genuine smile. He raised his hand to her cheek and softly stroked her messy hair, trying to tell her that he was here for her and wasn’t going anywhere with just his actions, he didn’t trust his voice very much right now.  
He looked back down at her feet and was disgusted. They were dirty and bloody, they were proportioned wrong, probably from being twisted and broken, her ankles looked like acorns coming out of her feet. He bit his lip hard, tasting iron swarm into his mouth, his eyes stung and his mouth quivered slightly. No, he couldn’t cry in front of her, not when she needed him. He took his knife and slowly started to cut away at the rope and unhooked her feet from one another.   
He thought about how he was going to carry her and slowly put one arm under her knees and one wrapped around her back and lifted her up slowly bridal style. Her head wobbled till it met his chest and she groaned. “Fucking headache.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at his princess. “Alright princess, we’re going home.” She nodded slightly and he turned away from the tree. He grabbed his spear and held it with his hand so it pointed forward and started moving.   
He met the river and slowly put one foot in front of the other and stepped on the rocks. It was raining still, the rocks were mossy, and he was standing over running water. “Well shit…” He could here the water rushing around him along with the rain pounding on him, he knew the water level should be rising and that’s what worried him. He didn’t want to be caught in the path of the raging current that was soon to come, especially with Clarke in his arms.  
He stepped on a rock wrong and slightly slipped but caught himself before he and Clarke plunged into the icy water. Clarke groaned in frustration. “Jerkface..” She had only said a couple words to him but he was already feeling much better from her presence. He chuckled at her and kept moving, wanting to get away from the river as fast as possible. Then he heard it, something big and loud. He looked up stream and stared at the raging current headed for their way. He was a little more than half way across the river but that current would be here in a matter of seconds.   
He took a risk. “Forgive me princess.” He jumped. He landed on a rock and Clarke gasped in pain. He gritted his teeth and jumped again, and again, and again. Clarke was practically quivering in pain in his arms and it hurt him knowing he was the cause. But they made it, they made it to the other side, just in time for him to turn around and see the current sweep over the rocks and have them disappear under the raging water.  
He gave a sigh of relief and looked down at Clarke, somehow she managed to get enough strength to move her arm up and give him and small thumbs up until her arm gave out. He smiled and bent down, giving her a chaste kiss. “My brave Princess.” She smiled up at him, the sun outlining her face. Even when she looked like death she was still beautiful to him. What the hell was he thinking, he was turning into a sappy person in love. She was changing him and she didn’t even know it.   
He started his track back to the camp; it was a little hard to move in the rain, up hills and down hills, carrying someone in your arms, and having to be able to not move too much. The woods were slippery and muddy and did not work in his favor. He felt like the world was against him at the moment and just wanted him to go crawl in a hole and die. He was getting angry at the world and at himself, but he had to keep a cool face for Clarke, he didn’t want her getting scared.   
He felt as if he walked for hours, which he probably did, he had to take breaks often for Clarke and for him self to rest. Sometimes the rain fell so hard it hurt, even stung sometimes, so that made them find shelter every now and then to wait out the heavy rain and ventured out whenever it let off some. It was a good thing that he knew where he was and where he was going or else they would have been lost, but the temperature was dropping and fast.   
He was chilled to the bone and could only imagine at how cold Clarke must be. She shivered in his arm violently sometimes, making him stop and make sure she wasn’t seizing or something. Her lips would turn blue and purple sometimes and her skin around her fingers and her toes would do the same and he feared she might get hypothermia from the weather. He never asked her if she was ok though, they both knew she clearly wasn’t and he didn’t want to keep her mind on how bad she was at this point.  
Thoughts of her dying invaded his mind multiple times but he pushed them back, she wouldn’t die, not as long as he was alive. They were almost there, they had to be, he just knew it. Clarke wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer if they didn’t treat her soon and truthfully neither would he. His feet felt numb and his whole body was shaking from the freezing rain. He had no doubt his lips were purple and his cheeks stung, probably blistering from being pelted from the rain.  
Then, his heart jumped into his chest. The camp gates were in his line of site, he made it. He smiled widely, causing his lips to crack and bleed but he didn’t care, all he cared about was getting Clarke inside, warmed up, and just better period. He slowly maneuvered his way down the hill and faced the gates. “Hey! Open the gates!” He waited a few minutes before the sound of the gate moving made him look down. The gate slid open and all of the camp was standing in front of him, all carrying shocked expressions, although, he didn’t blame them. With his smile, still etched on his face, he spoke to them. “The Princess is back.” Cheers erupted around the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Here is chapter 3, hope you like it!

Clarke’s heart fluttered at the sound of cheers erupting around her. She was home, finally. She was slipping in and out of consciousness and has been for several hours, her body was starting to shut down on her and if she didn’t get help right now she was sure she was a goner. The cheers slowed to a stop though as the camp took in the sight of a battered up Clarke and a frozen Bellamy. It didn’t take much time for them to split into action. Miller hurried over to Clarke to get her out of Bellamy’s arms but as he tried to pull her away, she gasped in pain and Bellamy just held on tighter. 

No way in hell was he going to let her go now, not after he just got her back, no sir. Bellamy hoped his eyes boring into Millers would tell him to back off and try to help in some other way that didn’t involve him taking his Clarke away. He seemed to have gotten the message via glaring and cleared a path through the frantic camp to the drop ship. People were carrying water and bandages, shirts, or just any type of cloth they could get to help in any way they could.

As they hurried through the crowd, gasps were heard from the people who were close enough to actually see Clarke good and not just through the rain and from far away. That just made them even more panicky than they already were, some thinking she was already dead and some thinking she wasn’t far from it, which wouldn’t be that far from the truth. Clarke was on her last leg and holding on tight. 

Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, and Miller rushed through the entrance of the drop ship. Bellamy felt how violently Clarke was shivering and his heart constricted, if only he had found her sooner. His heart sped up though when he realized he would have to lay her down on the table, without him holding her. He couldn’t do that; he refused to let her go. He sat down on the table and held Clarke up in his lap, holding her. She was still shivering but not as much as she was when she was outside.

What they needed to do was build a fire in the drop ship, it would be hopeless to build one outside and she needed warmth and fast. Raven seemed to have read Bellamy’s mind and started gathering wood from the back of the drop ship, she grabbed whatever she thought would burn but wouldn’t be that hurtful if it was used and went outside to grab a couple rocks she could use. Octavia appeared coming down from the ladder with an orange blanket in her hands and wrapped it around both Bellamy and Clarke. 

She knew that Bellamy wouldn’t be letting Clarke out of his grasp any time soon so she didn’t bother to separate them. She just hopped everyone realized that as well. Raven came back in with two dry rocks, probably from under the drop ship or a tent that wasn’t wet. She hit them together multiple times; finally getting a spark and setting her wood alight. Clarke was still shivering but you could barely feel it, the heat from Bellamy was helping her a bunch and she felt safe for the first time in weeks.

Miller just stood there the entire time, not really knowing what to do. He knew Bellamy, so he knew he wouldn’t give up Clarke so why bother trying to help when it was impossible with Clarke wrapped up in Bellamy’s arms? After a few minuets the drop ship was pretty warm. They had closed the door, not wanting wind, rain, or even the camp to come in at the moment, even Finn was stuck outside waiting. Bellamy was starting to sweat from the heat and pulled the blanket open some, wanting to get air circulating between him and Clarke. 

Clarke jumped slightly and as hard as she could with her poor hands grasped his arms to hold them there, she didn’t want him leaving. He looked at her sadly; just the action itself was enough to bring tears to your eyes. But this wasn’t Clarke, not his Clarke. Clarke was a strong person, she didn’t need to rely on anyone, she could do things herself, but this Clarke…this Clarke was scared and frightened. She was lonely and needed comfort.

He slowly raised the arm that wasn’t currently being grasped with her life force and gently put it on the top of her head, petting her slightly. He pushed his nose into the hair and nuzzled her head slightly. “Shhh Clarke, its ok, I'm not leaving princess. Not ever.” He didn’t mean for the last part to come out, but it did, he slightly hoped she didn’t hear him, but he also hoped she did. He didn’t really know where in their relationship they had left off at before she was kidnapped. They acted like a married couple according to Octavia and a love sick couple according to Raven, so did that mean they were together?

He didn’t know and his head hurt from thinking about it. He would just have to wait and find out whenever Clarke got better, and then they would talk. Clarke nodded and snuggled deeper into his chest, not wanting to be too far away from him. The girls and Miller watched the scene unfold before them, they all sported smirks. Pretty much everyone in the camp knew they were head over heels in love with each other and of course the only two dense idiots who didn’t know were themselves. Figures, that’s always how romance movies or books go.

Bellamy knew Clarke was running out of time. They needed to get Clarkes wounds cleaned and stitched up and her bones popped back into the right places. He knew she would scream, he knew she would cry, and he wished they didn’t have to do this and put her through so much pain. But they did, and he wanted to be the one to do it. He felt somewhat responsible for Clarke’s injuries, if only he had found her sooner and looked hard enough she wouldn’t be in this mess. If only he had not let her go on that fucking hunting trip none of this would be happening right now. 

But what was done was done and he couldn’t go back and change no matter how much he wanted to. He had no doubt Clarke would still be mad at him for being an ass at the gate when she left and for being an ass for not coming to save her in time, but he was determined to make her forgive him and have her love him. He knew he didn’t deserve the angel in his arms but he was going to do all in his power to make himself deserve her or at least close to it. He needed Clarke and he was on a mission to make her need him just as much as he did her. 

“Bell! Come on damn it! Answer me!” Bellamy blinked his eyes. They focused on a very agitated looking Octavia with a just as much agitated looking Raven not far behind her. “W-What?” Octavia’s agitated face turned into a smirking one. “God big bro, you’re so hopeless.” Why was he hopeless? He didn’t understand what just happened…”Anyways, we need to get Clarke cleaned up since its 90 degrees in here and climbing, I'm sure she doesn’t need your body heat anymore.” Ahh, he knew what was going on; they were trying to take Clarke away from him and giving him logical reasons for him to do so. He glanced down at her unmoving face. He did need to let go of her and lay her down on the table, but that didn’t mean he wanted to. He knew either way he would loose the fight and end up putting Clarke down so why fight?   
He carefully got up, trying not to move Clarke too much and lay her down on the table. Her hand shot out to his arm and squeezed. She winced at the pain she was causing herself but she really didn’t want her personal heater walking away…it was still chilly in here, or at least that’s what she said to herself. She knew she was lying straight to her own face but who cares; she wasn’t worth Bellamy’s time. This was one way she could think of keeping him close to her. She loved him yes, she knew he harbored some sort of feelings for her yes, but she wasn’t worth it. She’s screwed up so many damn times, she’s killed countless, why would Bellamy want to waste his time on her when he had his own harem waiting for him as she thinks.

She was jealous. She knew all of them got to experience a side of Bellamy that she would never experience. She was really jealous of them, she wanted to be one of those girls secretly, but she didn’t want to be a trophy to be claimed and won, conquered if you must. She wanted something real, something with feeling and heart. She knew Bellamy could give her that, he’s shown her he could yea, but she couldn’t even stand her herself so how would he be able to stand her? 

Her head pounded on all angles and she groaned. She was thinking…way too much. She needed to just go to sleep. She was exhausted and maybe if she were lucky she would pass out before they started doing anything majorly painful to her. She didn’t want to be awake for that shit, haha hell no. She tried to calm herself, trying to will herself asleep, but her hurting body was making it a little difficult for her and the frantic voices of her friends didn’t help either. She really did want to just die; this was too much for her to deal with right now. But she had to stay strong and keep going, she had a camp to run, she had her friends waiting for her, she had Bellamy to look after and keep in line, Lord knows he needs it.

Finally an invisible tug on her eyelids made them fall till all was black. She couldn’t hear anything, she couldn’t smell anything, she couldn’t see anything…she briefly wondered if she was dead. No, that was impossible, if she was, her dad would be the first thing she would see and as she opened her eyes she didn’t see her dad, just blackness. But she was fine with this for now, beats going through excruciating pain for hours on end. It felt as if she had been floating in the darkness for hours and she was getting quite bored. 

She wondered if this was where her mind went to make dreams and because she was so damaged her mind couldn’t make a single dream for her. Then she was jostled awake violently. The pain never hit her head on like she expected it too but she could still feel it, but it was more like an ache that a terrible sharpness. She could feel a soft bed under her fingertips, she could smell the strong scent of anesthetic and blood and some sort of sweet scent, she could hear a faint voice in the background and footsteps. She still couldn’t see anything but black so she squinted her eyes open slowly.

White light instantly penetrated her eyelids and she almost screamed at the sudden intrusion. Gosh, didn’t anyone know how to knock anymore before busting into places? Oh shit she was loosing it, now she was talking about random things that didn’t go together…great. No way Bellamy would go for an insane person, not like she stood a chance but a girl can wonder right? She moved her head to the area that the voice resonated slowly, not wanting to hurt herself. Her neck had a small crick in it, the muscles in her neck were aching; she felt awful from just the small bit of movement. She noticed a figure in the corner, walking from one corner to the other, muttering things under their breath. 

They must have noticed her small movement and rushed to her immediately, hovering over her prone form. A warm hand lightly brushed her cheek as she stared at the figure. “Bell…?” She didn’t have enough strength to say the rest of the name. Her throat was scratchy and rough. The blinding light above them finally dispersed from her line of sight as Bellamy moved and shielded her face from it. He was smiling down at her. “Hey princess, how’d you sleep?” 

Clarke groaned. “Shitty…” He nodded slowly. “Yea I thought as much.” Clarke finally started looking around more, ignoring her necks protest. Everywhere around her was white and it blinded her. “Where…” She didn’t finish her sentence but Bellamy didn’t need the entire sentence to understand what she was asking. “I don't know princess. You were in a coma for a couple weeks and missed a lot. The grounders had come and attacked us, we lost a lot of people, but we hid in the drop ship and captured Anya. We roasted them with the jet fuel, but after that people with gas masks came and took us away. Thankfully they put me in the room with you after a couple days of choice words and persuasion.”   
Clarke smiled slightly, how thoughtful. But she still wondered what position she was currently in, how her health was. “How…how am I?” Bellamy’s mouth formed in a straight line and he looked into space and then back at her. “Well…we had tried to fix you up as best we could, I think we did a pretty good job since we had no idea what we were doing. But the ‘mountain men’, that’s what Anya called them, took you away. They told me they fixed you and that you should be brand new but…I don't know.”

Clarke soaked in the information slowly. She had apparently missed a ton and it was taking her some brainpower to process it all. She moved her arms slowly and her fingers brushed her naked skin, making her sport a questioning face. “Where are my clothes?” Bellamy’s eyes widened considerably and blood rushed to his cheeks, he tried to cover it up by coughing. Clarke let out an exasperated sigh. “You mean to tell me, you had no idea I had no clothes on….” 

Bellamy was turned around and she caught a glimpse of him looking at her from the corner of his eyes and look back in front of him. Clarke shook her head and laughed slightly, not wanting to hurt her self. “God, your such a dense idiot.” He turned around and glared playfully. “Princess.” “Jerk face.” “Clarke.” “Bellamy.” He was hovering over her now with a playful smirk, but it didn’t last and was replaced with a serious look. She saw his eyes dart around her face, looking at every detail. ‘I must look awful and here he is looking me.’ 

The doubts came back into her mind but were quickly washed away and out of her mind as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. It felt like it lasted forever but her mind didn’t respond in time and of course he pulled hack before she could start to kiss back. He didn’t pull back much; she could still feel his breath on her lips, teasing her. His forehead was touching hers and his eyes were closed in content. 

“I missed you princess. I had finally got you back after weeks and then to hold you in my arms and watch you leave me again…. it was torture. You go to promise me you wont do that to me again princess, I need to hear it come out of your mouth.” Clarke looked at him in concern. “Bellamy.” “No, I need to hear you say it. I'm done hiding; I need you Clarke, not just want but need. I was so scared when you weren’t by my side, I freaked out. I couldn’t even think hard enough to run the camp while you were gone, Octavia had to do it for me. I'm…I'm so sorry that I didn’t get you out of that hell hole sooner…What…what I'm trying to tell you is I love you Clarke.”

Everything was silent for some time, just Clarke and Bellamy gazing at each other, neither knowing what to say, but Clarke had an idea. She pushed him back so she could sit up which she surprisingly did without difficulty. She pulled her feet over to the edge so she could face him. Her heart was beating rapidly, she was nervous. What id she heard him wrong and he actually never said I love you? What if he meant what he said but only in a friendly way? All of the questions went through her mind over and over again, but she remembered the kiss they shared before things took a turn for the worst, she was pretty sure that wasn’t meant as a friendly gesture.

She gathered her courage and fisted Bellamy’s jacket. ‘Now or never.’ She pulled him down, making their lips crash together. Oh it was bliss. It felt just like the one in the drop ship only better, more love was transferred through the kiss, more passion. It didn’t take long for Bellamy to start to kiss back, more like.5 seconds. His large, warm hands caressed her cheeks. She gripped onto his elbows, trying to pull him closer than he already was. He stepped farther in between her legs and her stomach churned, but in a good, delicious way. She moved her hands up from his arms to his shoulders, up his neck until they fisted in his dark, curly hair.

Bellamy released a groan as she roughly pulled his hair. God did it feel good to kiss her. Her lips were nice and healed, restored to their pink fullness. He felt like silk was being dragged across his lips. He leaned his head forward, deepening the kiss. He lightly bit her bottom lip teasingly and ran his tongue over the spot afterward. Clarke opened her mouth, inviting him in. His tongue darted into her mouth as they both released a groan of pleasure. Pure Bliss, Bellamy thought. 

Their tongues battled with each other, both trying to get the upper hand. They brushed against each other, sending shivers up both their spines. Their heads moved, creating friction against their lips. Bellamy abruptly pulled away and started kissing her neck feverishly. “Impatient are we doc?” Bellamy smiled at her remark, knowing he used the same one on her. He left open-mouthed kisses down her neck, taking his sweet time. Clarke groaned as he assaulted her neck with kisses. 

His mouth reached her shoulder, she was already naked so their was nothing stopping him from going further, except Clarkes hands fisted in his hair, pulling his face back to her mouth. She gave him a long sweet kiss and leaned back, a string of saliva hanging from both their lips, breaking when it was stretched to far. “I don't think I'm ready for that…not after Finn.” Now he could mark that in the book of why I hate Finn, he stopped him from having sex with Clarke, God he hated that guy. 

He smiled at her sweetly and kissed the tip of her nose gently. “Whenever you’re ready princess.” “Thank you Bellamy.” She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. Now, he would enjoy being hugged by a naked Clarke if she was in his bed and they were both naked, but now? It was plain out tortures. Her breasts were rubbing against his chest…he wanted to die, this was pleasurable and not at the same time. She was giving him a…. problem if you will. He cleared his throat, hoping to gain her attention. “C-Clarke?” His voice came out an octave high…the just started this relationship and he was already whipped…Lord help him. She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. 

‘Well shit.’ If she didn’t stop being so damn adorable there would be problems. “Hmm?” He closed his eyes and tried to breath regularly. “Can you umm…maybe b-back p some?” Clarke looked confused for a few seconds before her eyes widened considerably. He smirked. “You mean to tell me, you had no idea you had no clothes on?” Her cheeks turned red and she buried her head in his chest in embarrassment and mumbled. “…. Jerk face.” He laughed at her.

He glanced over at the pile of clothes on the table. Guess e should have at least mentioned them to her. But he was too busy admiring her body to even realize he should let her know, plus its half the princess’s fault that she didn’t notice them. He stepped backwards and reached out to grab the white clothes and unfolded them. Clarke didn’t bother looking up since she was still pretty embarrassed. He lifted both her arms and slipped them through the sleeves and pulled the shirt down to her hips. 

He grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her off the bed. Her feet touched the cold floor sending chills up her spine. She put some weight on her legs and didn’t stumble of fall; guess the mountain men did fix her up pretty good. Looking down she noticed that she did have underwear on thank God, but she was saddened she didn’t have a bra, she would be in pain if she didn’t get one soon, damn hormones. 

Bellamy crouched down with her white sweats in hand and lifted her feet, slipping them through the pant legs and pulled them up to her waist. “I need a bra.” He looked at her and smirked. “I’ll get right on that.” Which he didn’t, he just stood there playing with the drawstrings on her pants, still smirking. Clarke smiled at him and gave him a proper hug. They hugged for what seemed like eternity, Bellamy’s face was buried in her hair and her face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck, they were content. 

Clarke still had so many questions to ask, like did Finn and Mike make it back? Where are the rest of the 100? Are they ok? What about the ark? God she had so many questions, but she didn’t want to bother this moment. She still had doubts about her self but she was sure with Bellamy here it wouldn’t be too bad, she was sure he could help her.

Clarke wasn’t the only one with doubts, Bellamy had his own. But he determined to make it up to Clarke, even if it killed him. As Clarke was closing her eyes she noticed movement outside her door in another room. She detached herself from Bellamy who was looking at her questioningly. “Clarke?” She raised her hand at him to tell him to be quiet. She peered out of the circle window and saw Monty in the room across her.

He caught her glance and stopped, looking out the window smiling happily. His mouth started moving and she could tell he was laughing and yelling, but she couldn’t hear him. She pointed to her ear and shook her head; realization fell on Monty and his face turned downcast. She felt bad for him, she wished she could appear in his room and hug him, tell him it was ok. She knew the 100 were worried for her and they were still thinking she was in a coma. “Bellamy? Can we get out of here?” Bellamy walked up behind her and tapped on the window. “The glass is breakable but it would hard to fit through the whole. They haven’t let us out of our rooms yet, only me because they moved me in here.” 

“Did you see anything?” He shook his head no. “No, they put a bag over my head so I couldn’t see and ear plugs in my ears so I wouldn’t hear anything. They thought about all the possibilities, they really don't want us to know where we are.” Clarke nodded, taking in the information. They put the window just to where you couldn’t see around the corners of it, just in front of you, smart people. “Have you seen them recently?” 

“Yea, they come every day to drop some food off for us. They would be checking on you every day but I wouldn’t let them near you so they stopped coming for that.” “What about the rest of the 100? DO you know what happened to them?” He heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don't know Clarke, I assume they are like us and Monty, locked in a fucking room.” His voice came out loud. She knew he was starting to get agitated from all of the questions and she debated on if she was going to ask the rest, but she had to know. “So…what about Mike and Finn? Did they ever turn up?”

Bellamy now had his eyes closed in concentration, or agitation, either one works. “Yea…. yea they did. I think we found Mike one of the first days we went out to find you and Finn turned up about a week later.” “Well at least they’re safe.” He didn’t answer, probably didn’t want to. She looked back out the glass window to see Monty huffing air on the window and drawing a question mark through the steam. She giggled at I'm. Leave it to Monty to lighten up the mood. She breathed on her own window and wrote ‘I don't know.’ 

She didn’t know what he was writing the question mark for; it could be about them bickering between themselves, where they were, how were they, anything. Monty read the message and threw his hands up in the air, probably scoffing to him self. He started talking again; he must have forgotten that she can’t hear him again. He went on and on and finally paused. He face palmed and glanced at her, sporting a small blush. She laughed at him and he smiled back. 

She looked around the window. “So, when are we going to escape?” Bellamy had moved to the bed to sit on while Clarke did her thing with Monty. “Who said we were escaping? Clarke, we have no idea what these people are capable of and from what we’ve seen, they had some advanced shit. We cant just go barging ou-“ “Bellamy.” He stopped his rambling to see Clarke looking at him. “What?” “I never said we would just barge outside without a plan, all I asked is if you have thought of something yet.” 

“Well of course I have, I had a lot of time to think up some stuff while you were laying here in a coma.” His words came out sounding harsh and snappy. He didn’t mean for them to come out like that but he was frustrated with him self. Yes he has thought of tons of means of escaping but none of them were good enough to even bring up a second time. This was another reason he needed Clarke, she was the brain of the operation, he was the bronze, they needed each other to get through and he was missing his brains. 

Clarke frowned and turned back to the window. Bellamy sighed and stood up. He hugged her from behind and hid his face in her neck. “I'm sorry Clarke, that came out a lot harsher than I meant it to. I'm just tried and for the first time ever I'm hopeless, I have no idea how we can get out of here.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the spelling errors again if there are still some, I still need to revise this one later. So enjoy! 
> 
> I do not own the 100

They had no communication with anyone but them selves and had no means of escaping; you could say they were royally screwed. “Bellamy, we need to find out a way to get out of here and save everyone.” She was pacing in front of the door, hands locked behind her back thinking. The only thing she could think of doing was break out the window, wait for guards to come, take them down, and make a run for the rest. Her and Bellamy had already discussed the plan and had their doubts on the efficiency of it but it was their only option and it would be easier to accomplish with two people anyways.

“I think we need to at least try Bell, if it doesn’t work out then we’ll be killed either way if we don't get out of here, so what’s there to loose?” Bellamy knew she had a point but he really, didn’t want to do this. It was a danger to Clarke's health and he didn’t want anything happening to his princess. He didn’t have to worry about Octavia, she was safe with Lincoln on the coast so all he had now was his Clarke. So far, he had lost all of his loved ones and he didn’t want to loose Clarke, he would be devastated, un-functional if that happened. 

But of course, she had a point, she always had a point. He guessed he would have to go with it and hope for the best. “Alright princess, we’ll try your plan.” She stopped pacing and faced him with a wide grin on her face. “Great! I’ll get Monty.” She breathed on the window and wrote ‘plan’ hoping Monty would get the idea. He saw the writing and looked at it quizzically for a couple seconds. Then realization spread across his face and he gave her a thumbs up with a small grin, telling her to go ahead and do it. 

Clarke was so nervous and excited that she was already out of breath and she hadn’t even done anything yet. She was happy to finally be doing something, she was still stiff and she craved action and movement to take the ache away. Bellamy was still sitting on the bed watching her, waiting for her to do something. The plan was crazy yes, but sometimes life needed crazy. 

Clarke looked around and found the monitor that she was hooked up to. She glanced up at the camera in the corner and thought. They knew of the camera and had talked about the plan in hushed voiced, they even thought of covering it but had nothing to cover it with, it was an obnoxious device. She walked over to the monitor and rolled it to the window, now Bellamy was standing up and taking the monitor away from her. 

“Bellamy? What are you doing, I need that.” He shook his head down at her smirking.

“You could get cut princess, don't want that happening.” He heaved the monitor up into his hands, holding it similar to how you would hold a gun and surged it forward into the glass, successfully breaking it into pieces. An alarm sounded and their light above them turned crimson as did all the lights in the hallway and in Monty's room. 

Bellamy threw the monitor to the side and grabbed Clarke by the waist and pulled her beside the door. It didn’t take long for three armed guards to come barging into the room, the door swinging open, almost hitting Clarke in the face from the force. Bellamy touched the metal door impatiently, waiting for all three of them to come in all the way before pushing the door hard, closing it. Bellamy and Clarke split into action immediately after the door shut and tackled both guards.

Clarke and her guard fell to the ground, fighting over who would be on top. Bellamy took his guards arms and pulled them behind the guy, hearing a successful pop. The third guard turned around, pointed his gun at Bellamy and fired. Bellamy turned around just in time to have the bullet hit the injured guard in the throat, killing him instantly.  
He threw the guards unmoving body at the shocked guard causing them to both stumble and fall. He grabbed the guards gun and shot the guy in the head. He didn’t want to think about it but this was two people he could add to the list of people he has killed. He turned with the gun up to see Clarke being held by the guard with a knife to her neck. Bellamy tried to get a good angle to take the shot but the man was smart and was basically parallel behind Clarke. “Damn it.” He cursed under his breath, he knew this was a shitty idea, he should have never agreed to it.

“Careful boy, don't want your princess getting hurt now do we?” The mans voice sounded rough and grouchy. Clarke's face turned into a scowl and anger washed through her veins. He called her princess, only Bellamy was supposed to call her that, the word coming out of this guys mouth sounded disgusting. “Maybe its time for the princess to get her hands dirty then.” 

Clarke slammed the heel of her foot onto the mans foot, making him loosen his hold around her neck. She raised her elbow and sent it behind, hitting the man in the nose, causing him to cry out and drop the knife. She pushed him back with her shoulder and when she got enough room sent her fist flying to his face, hitting him square in the jaw. The mans mask went falling off showing her a hideous looking face as he stumbled to the ground unconscious.  
It was sickly looking, it had boils covering its face and a big nose. Its teeth looked the color of soot ad made her shin crawl, this was human, but yet not. Maybe radiation got to them and started to tweak their genes, causing them to have these weird features. It made her sick just looking at the man. “Hot damn princess, mind getting your hands dirty for me more often? My brave little princess.” She turned to him seeing a smirk on his handsome features and she laughed lightly. “Sure thing Bell.”

They shared another laugh and looked onto the bodies laying on the floor. “Which one has the keys?” Clarke's eyes scanned the bodies till she spotted a set of keys on the middle one. She crouched down beside him and unhooked the keys. “Right here. Now we have to hide the bodies in the corner so the camera wont see them and send more reinforcements.” Bellamy was still looking at the bodies, thinking of something. “What is it Bell?” She liked that name, Bell, plus it was shorter than Bellamy and it had a nice ring to it. 

“I think we should wear the suits, it would be less likely to be seen like that.” Bellamy looked at her crouched form for an answer. Clarke looked them over and nodded. “Yea, that would be the best option, and since we have three suits and the keys we can give Monty the extra.” They both looked over to Monty's door to see him jumping up and down with a wide smile on his face. “Oh Monty.” Clarke said smiling; leave it to Monty to lighten the mood. They stripped the men and put on their suits, gas mask and all, grabbed their guns, and stuffed them tightly together in the corner of the room under the camera. Clarke unlocked their door and stepped out, as soon as they did the lights turned back to white instead of the ominous red.

She quickly crossed the hallway and unlocked Monty's door, slipping inside with Bellamy carrying the suit behind her. “You guys! That w-“ Clarke clamped his mouth shut wit her hand. “Monty…they can hear you.” She whispered to him. His eyes widened and glanced at the camera that Bellamy was currently covering with a cloth he found in the hallway. 

“Alright Monty, get changed into this suit and knock on the door when you’re done.” She handed him the suit and mask and nodded to Bellamy, telling him that they needed to go. They slipped outside the room and stood on both sides of the door, guns at their sides. Clarke heard a light tapping noise on the door and unlocked it. Monty poked his masked head out the door, seeing Bellamy and Clarke waiting for him he stepped out all the way, taking the gun Bellamy had for him. 

“Alright, now what?” Monty's voice was no longer the happy excited one they had just heard, but more serious and confident, the same tone he used when he was trying to fix the bracelets to communicate with the ark. “We keep it on the down low and try to find the rest of the 100, check the rooms but try to be wary of your surroundings, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves and no splitting up.” Clarke and Monty nodded at Bellamy's plan and they quietly started walking down the hallway. They formed a triangle, Bellamy in the back and Clarke with Monty in front. They came up on another set of doors down the hallway and glanced in them. 

The 100 were being detained in the rooms all up and down this hallway. “They’re in here Bell. Its one person a room.” Monty's masked face looked at Bellamy. “Then how were you in there with Clarke?” 

“I asked.” Monty just stared at him before chuckling, causing Clarke to giggle, which caused Bellamy to let out a small chuckle as well. 

“Ok ok we need to focus guys.” Clarke's voice came out with a tad bit of humor in it but she was right, they needed to get it together, there would be plenty of time to laugh when they escaped this hell hole. 

“So what do we do now? How are we gonna break them out without getting caught?” Monty's was looking at both Clarke and Bellamy for an answer. “Well…we could go to a couple guards, say some prisoners are acting up, get them to go to the cell, knock them out, and give these guys their suits, and just do it all over again.” Clarke's voice rang out through the hallway even though she said it close to a whisper. She looked back at the expectantly even though the couldn’t see her ace. “So?”

“Well, we don't have any other options so I guess we’ll go with your plan.” She nodded and looked back down the hallway. “If we get split up we need a signal to show each other. How about three spaced out coughs?” Monty and Bellamy looked at each other and nodded.

“Yea, that’s fine, but that doesn’t mean we’re splitting up, that’s only for emergencies.” Clarke nodded. “Yea of course Bell.” The last thing either one of them wanted to do was get separated from each other.

“Ok good, now we just need to find,” Bellamy looked at how may rooms were in the section. “, about four guards.” 

“Alright, we can do that.” The passed the doors and down the hallway. There were about six guards all in a circle talking to each other. Monty walked in front of Clarke and held his arm in front of her, causing her to stop walking and look at him. 

“Let me go get them, no way they would help us when we already have three guys.” Clarke was ready to protest but Bellamy's hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

“He’s right Clarke. Since there is four rooms and we need four guys, Monty you’re gonna go in with one of them, knock him unconscious and have the person in there put on the suit. We’ll be waiting in different rooms to take down the other two. So right when you take down your guy you need to slip into the room with the fourth guy and take care of him, think you can do that?”

“Well dang, anything else?” Bellamy smirked under his mask. 

“No I think thats about it. We’re gonna be in the two on the left, you get the two on the right.” 

“Yea sure.” Monty muttered under his breath. He stood up and walked over to the circle of guys. Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand and pointed to the room she would be going in and went to slip into his own room. He was sure that Clarke could take care of herself against one man if her last fight was anything to prove. Him and Clarke both hid behind the doors in their rooms as Monty and four men walked down the hallway. He showed them the rooms that the prisoners were ‘acting up’ in. 

He walked in with the one man; one of the 100 was sitting on his bed looking depressed. He heard the door open and his head snapped up, looking scared. Monty felt bad for him, he must be terrified. Once they were all the way in the room Monty closed the door lightly and elbowed the guard in the temple rendering him unconscious. He grabbed the guard from under the arms and pulled him to the corner of the room. 

He then walked and crouched in front of the frightened boy and pulled off his mask half way so he could see his face. “M-Monty?” Monty brought his finger to his lips. 

“Shh, I'm here to help. Once I leave put on the guards suit and mask, put your clothes on him and wait in the corner with the guard, make sure you’re not seen by the camera and stay down, I’ll be right back for you.” He pulled his mask back down and slipped through the door and went into the other room beside him. 

Clarke held her breath as the guard came into the room, she had already explained to the kid, his name was Max, what they were doing and he understood. The guard looked around till he found Max sitting on his bed in the corner and walked over to him while Clarke softly closed the door. She sneaked up behind the guard and hit the side of his head with the butt of her gun. She caught him before he hit the ground and pulled him to the corner as quickly as she could, the guy weighed a ton. She looked at Max and pointed to the guard, earning a nod from him. 

Bellamy was waiting patiently, he, like Clarke, had already explained it to the girl in the room who's name was Sandy. The door opened and in came the guard looking around for the problem. Bellamy closed the door gently and was about to kick the mans knee but the guy tripped over his own feet and stumbled forward hitting his head on the bed pole, knocking himself unconscious. ‘Well what do ya know..’ Bellamy was excited to do some fighting and of course he gets the guard that knocks himself out. 

He was so downcast he didn’t even bother to make sure the girl was ok and just walked out. He had already told her what to do so why bother? He walked out the door and shut it with a sigh, that just ruined his day. Clarke came out a few seconds later and Monty out of the second room not long after her. “I'm guessing your guards went down no problem?” Monty nodded and she looked to Bellamy. 

“Mine fucking knocked his idiot ass unconscious…” They both stared at him before sharing a small laugh while Bellamy groaned. Why him? And they did this over and over again with about 15 other people before they stopped and decided to let the others go get the rest of the 100 while they wen to find a way out. They made a meeting in a specific room that they had passed multiple times so they knew where it was.

They needed to make a clear route for the 100 when the time came. “We need to find a map or a control center around here. The 100 needs a safe route to get out of here.” The suits had no specific names on them so they didn’t tell if that person was from maintenance, cafeteria, assault, or what. They had no idea where they were going. There was barley any signs indicating where you were or where you were headed, so they were basically walking blind in the enemy’s territory.

“Damn it, where are we?” Bellamy was starting to get frustrated, he hated not knowing anything. They had encountered many of the guards but tried not talk to them, they didn’t want to blow their cover, that would be devastating. But they did ask one person who pointed them into the direction of the tech room, he either gave them bad directions or it was a long way from here. They turned a corner to come to a dead end, they were about to turn back around when Clarke noticed the word tech inscribed on the door.

It was faint and small but if you looked close enough you could see it clearly. Clarke pulled out her set of keys and tried all of them till her last key; she pushed it in and turned it, hearing a clicking sound. Back on the ark they didn’t have keys, they had a pad that would scan your hand or your voice, but she had read about these so she knew how to use them.

She slowly opened the door and stepped inside, peering around the room. It was dark with no one inside; it sent an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach. She moved her hand along the wall, looking for a light switch. Her hand hit the switch and she flicked it up, illuminating the room in light. One of the lights was flickering, making it scarier than it already is. It didn’t look like it had been used recently; she could see where the dust was starting to collect on the machinery and the desks. Papers were scattered everywhere, it looked like there was a rush of panic and then they left.

“Ok princess, we get what we need and get out of here, this place doesn’t feel right.” Clarke nodded and pulled her mask up so she could see. Monty and Bellamy followed her action and split up around the room, trying to find a map or an exit to the building. They searched forever and Bellamy's agitation grew, he couldn’t find a damn thing that would help them out of here. “I got something!” Bellamy and Clarke looked up from their positions and looked over to Monty, smiling in relief as they saw him waving around a piece of paper. 

They rushed over to him smiling widely, wanting to know what he had found. Monty showed them the paper. “Look, it’s a map of the entire building, from the look of things we’re right here,” Monty pointed at the top right corner of the building. “, and we need to be here to sneak out.” Monty pointed to the top middle of the paper.

“We’re close to where we need to be, so if we go to the meeting place with the 100 which is right over here, we can just cross a couple hallways and bam, we’re home free.” Monty looked up at Clarke and Bellamy. Clarke smiled widely, she was so happy; they could get out of here alive and hopefully without a problem. Being surrounded by white 24/7 was really making her head spin. Bellamy, no matter how he wanted to, couldn’t wipe the grin from his face. Clarke would be safe and they could finally love in peace. He glanced at Clarke, seeing her smile could light up his world, she looked like an angel. 

So it wasn’t a surprise when he couldn’t help himself to kissing her. Her lips just looked so inviting in her smile, all he had to do was sneak in and capture his prey. He dipped his head down kissing her cheek first so she would look at him, give him her attention, then he quickly covered her mouth with his own. If he were ever going to be addicted to drugs Clarke would be it. She was a drug to him, he needed Clarke. His lips moved against her own, creating sweet friction, God he loved this woman. And he would have continued taking her love greedily but a cough brought him out of his paradise. 

He groaned, his lips still brushing Clarks. “Go away Monty, let me have my moment.” He said hurriedly, he dipped his head back down for another sweet kiss from him princess but his lips met her palm instead. “Monty's right Bellamy. As much as I would love to finish this moment, we need to save the 100. Business before pleasure as they say.” Clarke smirked up at him, knowing she was right. He scoffed, rolling his eyes at her. “Fine, but when we get out of here, I'm taking my revenge out on you for all those days without you, hard.” Was it bad for her to say she enjoyed that coming out of his mouth? Something about tone just…sent shivers of pleasure up her spine.

She didn’t trust her voice at the moment and nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact with the man in front of her. Monty, now feeling way out of place, tried to end the silence. “So….um, are we gonna go?” Bellamy looked at Monty weirdly. “Sure yea, lead the way.” Monty looked confused but he didn’t want to stay in the same room with these two lover birds any longer, so he gladly accepted the option to leave and walked out the room. 

As soon as Monty walked out the room Bellamy's lips crashed onto Clarke's. The kiss was hard and rough and she ate it up. She kissed back just as hard and they both moaned at the delicious friction they created. Bellamy pulled away suddenly smirking as she whimpered at the loss of his lips on hers. He leaned forward, his lips brushing hers. “Eat your heart out princess, plenty more where that came from.” God, was he trying to make her feel as though her heart would burst at any moment and leave her wanting more? 

He walked to the door and held it open for her smirking. “Come on princess, we’ve got to save the 100.” She was still out of breath, she hates that he could do this to her in one kiss but she also craved it just as much. 

“You can’t just leave me feeling like this Bell, you need to pay the price for your actions.” He smirked at her even more. “Business before pleasure princess, business before pleasure.” The jerk face, using her own words against her.

She walked out of the room feeling all the more uncomfortable. As she passed him she muttered under her breath. “Asshole….” 

“Love you to princess.” The sickening sweet tone he used didn’t help her at all. Monty ran up to them from around the corner panting. “Guys! If we’re going to leave, we need to leave now. Some of the guards have noticed the missing ones and it’s only a matter of time before they find us.” Panic filled both their hearts. Bellamy grabbed Clarke's elbow.

“Come on Clarke, we gotta keep moving.” He pulled her forward, Monty following behind them. They pulled their masks back down and pulled their guns up in their arms, ready for anything.

They sneaked through the hallways and down stairs, into rooms and down walkways until they made it to the room they were all supposed to meet up at. They entered the room and it was pitch black. Clarke weaved her hand through the blackness till she touched the wall and she felt for the light switch. She found it and switched it on. Everyone who was kidnapped was huddled together in the corner and when the light turned on they all brought their guns up and aimed them at the three. 

They slowly raised their arms in the air. Clarke was the first to go for her mask and pull it up. Gasps ran through the room as they saw Clarke. The ones that hadn’t met her when she saved them were shocked to see her not dead. Everyone in the beginning was sure she was killed when the mountain men took her away. Some could still here Bellamy's screams of profanities and panic when they closed their eyes. It was a rough day, Bellamy fought tooth and nail and some more when they put him in a different room from her. 

The rooms were supposed to be so you can’t hear each other, but the 100 heard Bellamy's screams throughout the vacant hallways. Finally the guards got fed up and just moved him to Clarke's room, after that he was completely silent. Some wondered if they had just killed him. It was still silent as Bellamy and Monty took their masks off, then, cheers erupted around them as they rushed Clarke. For the first time Clarke felt fear rush through her, she knew that her time with the grounders would come to haunt her.

And now these rush of people coming towards her just reminded her of the grounders rushing her when they would beat her to death. Images of knifes, rocks, sticks, poison, they all rushed trough her mind as fear gripped her tight. All she could do was scream. And she did…loud. 

Bellamy at the time was feeling pretty good about himself and Clarke, all of them were just so happy to see her that they gang rushed her. He knew he should have known something would happen…God he was such an idiot. And when fear crossed her eyes…and she screamed…his heart stopped. She sounded so scared…God his heart just broke into two. All he could do was rush to her and bring them to the ground together, her in his arms on their knees, him trying to calm her down with kisses and loving words. His eyes stung…no, he couldn’t cry, not in front of the 100. He had to be strong, he was their leader after all.

As soon as she screamed the crowd stopped to watch her fall and crumple into oblivion in Bellamy's arms. People whispered to each other, wanting to know what happened, what went wrong. All that was heard was Clarke quiet sobs and Bellamy soothing words. Her sobs quickly came to a halt as she lifted her head from Bellamy's chest, wiping her eyes furiously. She couldn’t cry in front of them, she was their leader, she had an image to up hold and if she broke, then they wouldn’t be far behind. She had to give them hope, not sorrow and guilt. Bellamy asked if she was ok in her ear, not wanting anyone to hear him, just Clarke. She nodded and stood up shakily, fixing her hair slightly, trying to make herself look more presentable. 

Bellamy stood up after her and leaned into her ear. “We’ll talk about this later ok?” His words came out soft and were filled with worry. He had hoped that after her screams of pain in the drop ship he wouldn’t have to hear that scream again. But now, he would make sure it would never leave her mouth, he didn’t want her to be scared or so much in pain that she had to scream out. He would protect her, he had to. 

Bellamy faced the crowd and stood slightly in front of Clarke as she pieced herself together. "All right, now that we’re all here we can go over our plan. We found an exit out of the building; all we have to do is walk a short distance. So what we’re going to do is we’re going to walk in a straight line out of the building, no one is going to veer off or you’ll be left behind. We need to stick together to get out of here. All of the people with guns will be stationed at the back, middle and front. Those who don't have a weapon will be between these people. We need to be quick and as silent as possible. Do you understand?” 

Everyone looked at each other, going over it a couple times to themselves so they understood. They all faced back to Bellamy and nodded, getting into their right positions already. Bellamy looked back at Clarke to see her eyes closed as she breathed slowly, trying to calm herself down. He moved to her and kissed the crown of her head softly. “Come on princess, it’s time to get out of here.” She nodded, sniffling slightly. Standing on her tippie toes she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and hugged him. “Thanks Bell, I know I'm a lot to put up with and its hard, so thank you for staying with me as long as you have.”

“Princess, I would never leave you, you gotta understand that. Not even gravity its self will pull me away from you.”

“God you’re so cheesy.” She laughed and hit him lightly on the chest. Her fear now gone and forgotten. 

“Only for you princess.” A hand rested on Bellamy's shoulder and he turned around annoyingly, upset that his moment with Clarke was ruined. Miller was standing there smiling at him. 

“Miller? I didn’t think you made the grounder attack, I'm glad you’re here, we’re gonna need you.” Millers smile faulted slightly as he took in what Bellamy said. Clarke noticed and knew why he was acting like that.

“And because you’re our friend we were worried about you, we’re glad you’re okay Miller.” 

Miller smiled at Clarke and nodded as he walked away. Clarke looked at Bellamy with a frown. “He was worried about you Bell and all you said to him was you were worried because you needed him, not because he was your friend.” Bellamy frowned at Clarke as well. He knew where she was coming from, he knew that Miller saw him as a good friend, and he thought as Miller as one of his only friends in the camp, but he wasn’t good at expressing that, they should know that by now.

“I know you don't express your emotions that well but still Bell.” He knew she was right, she was always right. That one lesson his mom told him was ‘that women were always right.’. Now he finally understands what she meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, I meant to upload this chapter earlier but then I went on vacation and forgot my laptop, soooo sorry, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
